La réalité de la victoire
by Doctor Breizh
Summary: Recueil d'OS et drabbles sur le thème de la bataille finale.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour =)

Me voici de retour avec un petit ensemble de drabbles ou mini OS ayant pour thème la bataille finale ou plutôt ma vision de cette bataille. En général, ce n'est pas très joyeux mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de gore ou de quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là ;) Donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez =D

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling.

Rating : T, pour le côté déprimant et au cas où j'écrive quelque chose de plus sombre et sanglant.

Enjoy =)

* * *

><p>C'est fini. Il aura suffi de deux mots, six syllabes, pour mettre fin à ce règne de terreur. Ils auraient dû être heureux. Mais comment peut-on l'être quand on ne sait combien de personnes se sont sacrifiés pour cette cause ? Alors ils arpentent tous le champ de bataille, jonchés de cadavres ennemis et alliés, avec le même air perdu.<p>

Et moi, je n'arrive même pas à me lever. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué Voldemort. J'ai accompli la prophétie, vengé mes parents, mon parrain et mes amis morts. Et pourtant, je me sens mal. Je me dégoûte. Au fond, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Moi aussi j'ai tué et peu importe le nombre de raisons que je pourrais me donner, le résultat reste le même. Je suis un meurtrier.

Je sens une main qui serre mon épaule. Je me retourne. Ron et Hermione me regarde, le premier d'un air perdu mais déterminé et la deuxième, le regard baigné de larmes. Soudain, je craque. Je pleurs. Les premières réelles larmes que j'ai depuis bien longtemps. Pas les larmes que j'avais enfant, quand je me plaignais de mon sort. Pas les larmes que j'ai eues à la mort de Dumbledore ou de Sirius. Non. Juste des larmes de soulagement. De fatigue. Et de désespoir. Hermione me prend dans ses bras, sans essayer de me réconforter. Elle sait bien que ça ne servirai à rien. Elle s'en sent de toute manière incapable.

Et Ron me regarde, le même air triste sur le visage, la main toujours sur mon épaule. Lui, qui de nous trois, était le plus dans l'ombre est au fond celui qui a le plus souffert. Sa famille n'a jamais cherché reconnaissance et gloire mais a payé un bien lourd tribut pour cette guerre. Et pourtant, il a encore la force de m'encourager et de me soutenir. Je suis égoïste, terriblement égoïste. Et à cette pensée, mes sanglots redoublent. Combien de personnes se sont sacrifiés pour que je vive ? Même Rogue, qui ne m'a jamais témoigné la moindre sympathie, est mort dans le but de me sauver. Et je ne pourrai jamais le remercier.

Toutes ces personnes qui voulaient que je vive et pourtant, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à la mort. Quand Voldemort a lancé son Avada Kadavra, j'ai été tenté de le laisser me tuer. Mais je me suis souvenu de l'encouragement muet d'Hermione avant la bataille. Et j'ai répliqué. Pour eux. Comme toujours.

Ron écarte Hermione d'une main et me soulève. Il me porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Me dépose dans un lit et prend un siège à côté, sans cesser de tenir la main d'Hermione. Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer alors que moi je n'ai même plus assez de force pour ça. Je ferme les yeux et je sombre dans un sommeil lourd et terrifiant, qui n'a rien de réparateur. Il me faudrait des années pour que j'accepte la réalité mais jamais ils ne m'abandonneront. Ça, je peux en être sûr.

* * *

><p>Pas très joyeux, comme je l'avais dit ;)<p>

Review please =x


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila encore un dans le même thème ;). Ecrit il y a plusieurs mois déjà, pendant un cours ennuyant...

Disclaimers : Tout est à J.K. Rowling

Rating : T (pour les mêmes raisons qu'au chapitre précédent)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Que dire ? Que faire ? Des questions pourtant si simples mais qui ne trouvent que rarement une réponse. A la manière du ''Pourquoi'' existentiel, ces questions sont celles qui dirigent notre vie. On peut se les poser à différents moments de notre vie et recevoir une réponse différente à chaque fois. Notre perception des choses et nos caractères font varier les réponses d'une personne sur l'autre.<p>

Quand Harry était petit, c'était simple. Il ne devait rien dire, rien faire. S'il attirait l'attention sur lui, il savait que les Dursley se vengeraient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors, il se taisait. Il se taisait quand on lui demandait d'où venaient tous ses bleus. Il se taisait quand on lui demandait s'il mangeait à sa faim après qu'on ait vu ses joues creuses, ses côtes apparentes. Il se taisait, un point c'est tout.

Quand Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, ça avait changé. Un peu. Il avait commencé à s'ouvrir aux autres, pensant trouver en eux cette reconnaissance dont il avait tant manqué. Il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire : année après année, il s'était battu, avait donné de sa personne pour défendre leurs idéaux. Au final, il avait gagné puis perdu un parrain, vu ses amis le dévisager avec dégoût et s'en aller avant de revenir comme si de rien n'était. Et maintenant, après lui en avoir demandé de plus en plus, il lui ordonnait de tuer. Un reste d'homme, certes, mais une vie, tout de même. Pour les autres, il devait sacrifier cette fois-ci son reste d'innocence, de moralité. Pour eux, pas pour lui.

Quand Harry arriva devant Voldemort, il repensa à tout ce qu'il l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Et encore une fois, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il regardait, indécis, son arme. Lever sa baguette et prononcer le sort de mort paraissaient simple en théorie mais il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Ils avaient beau lui avoir sermonné des centaines de fois le même refrain, il se demandait toujours si c'était la seule option qu'il leur restait. Qu'il lui restait. Il pourrait peut-être s'enfuir, les laisser se débrouiller avec cette guerre dont il n'avait jamais voulu. Avec ce destin qui le retenait depuis le début. Il ferait quelque chose pour lui, enfin. Mais le visage de ses parents et de tous ses amis disparus lui vint à l'esprit. Eux aussi s'étaient battus. Eux aussi avaient sacrifiés leurs valeurs pour leurs idéaux.

Quand Harry releva la tête, il croisa le regard dénué de sentiments de Voldemort. Alors, tout doucement, il pointa sa baguette sur lui et cria le sort. Voldemort ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et lorsqu'il retomba sur le sol, inanimé, l'éclair de surprise qu'arborait encore son visage glaça Harry. Il l'avait fait. Il avait tué un homme malgré toutes les apparences. Et il s'effondra, tétanisé et les larmes coulant sans honte sur ses joues.

Que dire ? Que faire ? Quand on a tout sacrifié pour le plus grand bien…

* * *

><p>Review please =x<p> 


End file.
